Returning home
by CriminalMindsGeek
Summary: Individual characters thoughts about one particular elf returning to his true home
1. Elrond's POV

**I do not own LOTR**

Authors note: This is probably quite similar to my story "A curious meeting", but whereas that is going to hopefully turn into a proper story, this is intended to be a series of one shot glimpses of characters thoughts when Legolas returns to Rivendell. Once again, I am saying that Legolas was fostered/adopted into Elrond's family, and thus when he returns home, it is like the return of a family member. Hope you enjoy

**Elrond POV**

Elrond anxiously and intently gazed out the window, awaiting the return of his son. The son he hadn't seen for nearly twenty years. Oh, how he missed and worried for him when he went away. Life wasn't fair. It never had been for this son. Although, if not for the misfortunes that had occurred in his life, he would not be blessed with this son.

Truly, thought Elrond, his life had been blessed, which he thanked Illuvtar for. He had had a beautiful wife, who he knew was waiting for him upon the shores of the undying lands. And he had five wonderful children. Three natural, and then two that he had "acquired". First, the twins, Elladan, the oldest, and Elrohir who was younger by two and a half minutes. Natural born pranksters they were more than enough trouble. Also, he had his beautiful daughter, Arwen, who was currently visiting her Grandmother in Lothlorien.

His two adopted children. Well, there was the young human, Estel, who he had adopted when his parents had died in an Orc attack. Aragorn, son of Arathorn had now been in his care for around fourteen years, and was starting to develop into a fine young man.

Then, perhaps his most troubling child. The one he was awaiting at the moment. Legolas Greenleaf, youngest son of the King Thranduil of Mirkwood. Legolas had to split his time between Mirkwood and Imladris meant that Elrond didn't see Legolas as much as his other children, especially as Legolas was a natural wanderer and so travelled the world finding new places. But now, Legolas was returning to Imladris. Returning home. And Elrond was waiting.

Soon after, a chestnut coloured mare was spotted upon the horizon. Elrond eagerly bade a passing servant to assemble a small group of well selected relatives and friends to greet the young Prince. Small, because it was likely to be a very emotional reunion. As he arrived at the entrance to the last homely house, Elrond found that the small group had already assembled. He took his place next to the twins, Estel, and the Lords Glorfindel and Erestor and waited upon the threshold of the last homely house. Rapidly, a chestnut coloured horse appeared through the trees, bearing a lithe blond figure.

It was then that the twins lost all pretence of self restraint and ran un-abashedly towards their long awaited brother. Legolas, grinning, leaped off of the still moving horse and threw himself at his brothers, who then proceeded to collapse in a tumble of arms and legs as they hugged each other and exchanged greetings.

Estel meanwhile waited with an air of nervousness about him, which made Elrond realise that Estel had never met this strange Elf. Long had he been gone this time and he could only hope that Legolas would easily embrace Estel as the twins had. As the jumble of arms and legs started to untangle and the three elves moved towards the steps of the house, Elrond abandoned his reflections and turned his attention to the slender blonde figure who now stood gazing warily up at him through long dark eyelashes.


	2. Legolas' POV

**I do not own LOTR**

**Legolas POV**

Legolas breathed in slightly in awe of the place he truly called home, as ever speechless at the stunning image presented to him. As he made his way through the peaceful forest he took in the sight of the towers, ledges, sloped roves and balconies that made up the last homely house as well as the abundance of nature that surrounded it. How thankful he was to arrive in the spring time, with all the flowers blooming, blossom twirling and all of the fresh green-leaves unfurling in the sunshine. As much as he rejoiced at the life he saw in abundance here, it made him ache in sorrow for the home he had left behind. Making a conscious decision not to focus on that for now he tuned his face towards the entrance way he could see in the distance.

He could just make out some figures waiting there expectantly, as always. The proud Lord Erestor stood next to the tall and strong figure of Lord Glorfindel. Constant figures in his upbringing, he was glad to see that they were still there to see him home. Erestor would probably be quick to enquire about the state of Mirkwood, whereas Glorfindel would leap at the chance to get him out and onto the training field.

A young human whom he had not seen before was stood close to them. He looked to be about 16years of age and had a mop of curly brown hair and a nervous, yet excited air about him. 'Ah, so this must be the Estel the twins have told me so much about' Legolas mused. He was excited about getting to know the young man his brothers had spoken so highly about.

And his brothers. Legolas suppressed a grin at the two of them. Clearly they were trying particularly hard to constrain themselves. They practically radiated energy. Just looking at them made his heart feel lighter. Legolas caught a brief glimpse at the man he considered to be his true father before he caught sight of the twins' movement. Caught up in their excitement Legolas leaped off his horse towards them. Suddenly caught in a surge of energy, arms, legs and greetings, Legolas toppled to the floor, along with the twins and started to laugh helplessly.

Eventually, after many hugs and greetings, Legolas managed to untangle himself from the mess of limbs and straighten himself out. Flanked by a twin on each side, Legolas made his way towards the staircase of the last homely house.

He only had eyes for one person. Elrond. Although Thranduil was his sire and he had to stay with him in Mirkwood, Elrond was his true father. He was the one that had truly raised him and loved him. As he gazed up at Elrond, he suddenly felt like a small elfling again. He hadn't been home in such a long time. Living in Mirkwood took such a toll on him, especially having to live with his sire. They just didn't get on. Legolas was so quiet in comparison due to Thranduil due to all he had been through. Thranduil just didn't understand. Elrond did. As Elrond opened his arms to embrace him, Legolas felt his worries retreat as he ascended the last steps to sink into the embrace of his father.


End file.
